


Finally Honest

by itsAlliebitheway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Honesty, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway
Summary: Just a quiet whisper. “I love you”.Lena reciprocated it while leaving the room without a thought. “I love you too”.The next words came unexpected, though. “I love you too, Lena”. And Lena stopped in her tracks. She turned around and watched Kara as she placed another potsticker in her mouth. “Why would you repeat it?”, she asked with a sneaking suspicion.“Oh, I said it to the potstickers before, but of course I love you too, Lena, you are my best friend after all”.orthe one where Lena finally confesses her feelings because of a slip up
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 341





	Finally Honest

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this idea in my head and had to wirte it before studying. I have an exam tomorrow, so the timing was rather shitty. Hope you guys enjoy though! :)

Just a quiet whisper. “I love you”.

Lena reciprocated it while leaving the room without a thought. “I love you too”. 

The next words came unexpected, though. “I love you too, Lena”. And Lena stopped in her tracks. She turned around and watched Kara as she placed another potsticker in her mouth. “Why would you repeat it?”, she asked with a sneaking suspicion. 

“Oh, I said it to the potstickers before, but of course I love you too, Lena, you are my best friend after all”. 

At that, Lena’s face fell. She had to know deep down that Kara wouldn’t say these three words just like that. Not to Lena, but to Kara’s favorite food. Not without adding the dreaded title.  
And now she was cursing herself for saying it back, like it was a habit, like it was usual to tell her that she loves Kara. Like it was not the hardest thing to say when you mean it in the real way. 

It hurt. It hurt a bit too much this time. So, Lena couldn’t bite her tongue this time. Not anymore. 

“Actually, this is not what I meant.” She still stood in the middle of the room, halfway to the door. Kara had another potsticker in her mouth when she finally looked up and caught Lena’s gaze. She cocked her head to the side, clearly confused.  
“Then what do you mean?” 

Lena bit her bottom lip inside her mouth to stop herself from talking. She could still take this back, count on Kara’s obliviousness to cover up her mistake. But the hurt was still there; stronger than ever. 

“I meant it like I said it. I love you.”

Nothing followed her statement. Kara still sat there, unmoving. The only thing that changed were her eyes. The confusion disappeared a little, but they narrowed infinitesimally. Still, she didn’t speak.  
“As in: I am in love with you. For almost two years now.” 

Kara moved her head from the right side to the left side, calculating. But Lena couldn’t take her silence anymore.  
“If you’re not gonna say something I’m gonna shower now and we’ll forget that ever happened. I’m happy to be your best friend for as long as you’ll have me. If you can ignore what I just said I will happily block it out forever.” She turned to leave. She was through the door when Kara’s voice stopped her again. 

“No, Lena, please wait. Uhm, can we talk about this?” “I don’t think I can handle anymore embarrassment today, Kara.”  
A gust of wind, and Kara stood in front of her. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. Can I hug you?”  
Lena nodded and sunk willingly into open arms. Her whole body relaxed, and Lena could practically feel the tension leaving her shoulders. “Now, I understand if you don’t want to talk about it because it may be uncomfortable. I also understand if you want to shower first to clear your head or something. But I really want to explain why I just reacted like I did. And I’m gonna be totally honest with you, about everything I feel, I promise.”

Lena nodded again and stepped away from her best friend. “The shower can wait. Should we sit?”  
It was an unnecessary question, but it got them started. They sat down at opposite sides of the couch. Lena tucked her legs up to her chest in total contrast to Kara’s open sprawled legs and body turned to Lena’s direction. 

“I need to tell you about what love is for me first, I think. You see, it’s different on Krypton and I could never shake the way that we loved. We didn’t have the concept of sexuality or gender on Krypton. It didn’t matter who you loved, because babies were made in the matrix with the two DNA samples from the parents. It also didn’t matter because we mostly had arranged marriages. Real love and soulmates weren’t the norm. The most beneficial connection for both houses was the deciding factor.” 

Lena nodded along, totally fascinated by the newly offered knowledge of Kara’s home planet. 

“So, I’m sure you can imagine how confused I was, when I came here. Love was such an important part of everyone’s life, but at the same time, real love was sometimes a bad thing when it came to the same gender. Personally, I don’t have a preference. I only ever dated men because it helped me to blend in, to not bring any more attention to me and my secret identity, you know?”  
Lena nodded again, still with a curious glimmer in her eyes. This wasn’t as bad as she had thought. 

“May I ask you, how you identify? It’s totally okay, if you don’t want to tell me, I’m just trying to understand our situation.” 

“I’m bisexual, though I do prefer women over men.” Kara nodded, acknowledging this information about Lena. 

“And now for the honest part.” A light chuckle escaped Kara’s lips. “Though I only ever dated men, I had mad crushes on women as well. I knew exactly what these feelings were, I just never acted on them. You have already seen me when I’m around someone I like. I get nervous, I ramble and fidget. It’s not pretty. When I have a crush on a beautiful woman, it gets ten times worse.”  
A light blush was coloring Kara’s cheeks. “I made out with a girl in college, once. But uhm, nothing more. I never had the confidence to ask a woman out. When I first started working at CatCo, James still had his girlfriend Lucy. She was so pretty, that every time I talked to her, I needed Winn by my side so he could poke me to stop my rambles.” 

Lena laughed at the story and the image of Winn constantly poking Kara. “I would have loved to see that.” Kara blushed a deeper shade of red and dropped her gaze to her hands. 

“Oh, but you did.” 

“What do you mean? I wasn’t even in National City, yet.” 

Kara looked up again, locking eyes with Lena, completely unguarded honesty visible. “It happened again, when we first met.” 

It took Lena a second to process the words. Then understanding bloomed in her face. “Oh, uhm, so you had a crush on me?”  
She registered that her voice sounded like the one of a scared little five-year-old girl. One that hoped she would get her biggest wish on Christmas. But Lena didn’t care. All that mattered was Kara’s answer.

“Yes, I had a crush on you when we first met.” 

Happiness. Followed by confusion and then sadness.  
She had used the past tense. And had specified the time. That was it. When they first met. A silent tear rolled down Lena’s cheek, but she didn’t have it in her anymore to stop it. Instead she ducked her head to let her hair hide her face. But Kara had seen it anyways. 

“Lena, please don’t cry. I’m not done yet being honest.” Lena though, couldn’t stop the scared little five-year-old girl from answering again.  
“But you used the past tense. I don’t know if I can’t handle more honesty in the present.” 

“No, no, no, Lee, that’s not what I meant, I promise.” Kara assured here and simultaneously scooted closer to her. Their sides were touching now, and Kara wiped Lena’s tears away with her thumb. 

Lena couldn’t handle the closeness. It made everything worse. A loud sob escaped her mouth and she clasped a hand over it to silence her childish cries. Kara saw how hurt Lena was and misinterpreted everything in a lovely way. She tucked Lena into a close embrace, one hand on her back, the other on her cheek holding Lena close to her chest. She repeated time and time again that Lena had misunderstood her until the latter’s sobs subsided.  
Kara let her loose and Lena sat back up, hand still clasped over her mouth. Kara took her wrist gently, pulling the hand away. She followed the motion with her eyes, watched as Kara’s thumb stroked soothingly inside her wrist. Kara laid her hand down on her own leg and finally let her go completely. 

Their eyes met again. Kara also had tears in her eyes. She fidgeted with her hands and it looked like she was holding herself back from doing something. Lena could also see the exact moment she lost the fight against herself. Kara’s left hand came back up to cup Lena’s cheek. So unbelievably gentle. 

Her voice was barely audible, the tiniest whisper Lena had ever heard, as if Kara was scared of her words. 

“It’s not a crush anymore, Lena.” 

She pulled her closer. Their faces were mere inches apart. Lena’s breath had hitched at the confession, but now she was definitely holding it in anticipation.

Her eyes fluttered close when their noses brushed. So gentle, slow and soft. Then their upper lips touched, followed by their bottom lips. It was painfully slow. A desire to feel more of Kara’s lips on hers built in Lena’s chest. Their first light touch was followed by a second, deeper one. Soft lips not only touching, but pressing together, rearranging themselves against each other, every time a little harder, more desperate. Deeper. Deeper. Lena felt like she was drowning in Kara’s lips. Was willing to live without air ever again. Kara claimed Lena’s bottom lip between hers and it was everything she had ever dreamed of. 

Kara drew back first, as if she knew that Lena would never. They both inhaled sharply and quickly, with their foreheads still touching. They allowed themselves a couple seconds to breath before their lips came crashing together again, this time, all sweetness had vanished. 

Kara’s lips were Lena’s new oxygen. She boldly licked across Kara’s bottom lip, eager to feel more, to taste her. Kara complied happily and welcomed Lena’s tongue in her moth with a swipe of her own. The sensation of their tongues touching sent Lena’s brain completely into overdrive. Her body, passive before, came to live on its own account. She climbed onto Kara and straddled her lap. Her hands buried themselves in golden hair with uncoordinated scratches on her scalp.  
Kara moaned into her mouth and pulled her even closer, her hands on Lena’s hips. Her thumbs dug deliciously into bare skin under her sweater. It sent even more tingles up her spine, all uniting in the effort to render her brain useless. Everything was filled with Kara. Kara’s lips on hers, Kara’s tongue against the roof of her mouth, Kara’s thighs tensioning beneath her own legs, Kara’s thumbs on her skin, drawing circles and holding her close. She needed that heavenly touch everywhere. Lena sat back a little, pulling her sweater over her head and throwing it away carelessly. As soon as the piece of clothing was gone, she reattached her lips to Kara’s. 

But she wasn’t reciprocating anymore. Lena pulled back again.  
It felt like ages since she had last opened her eyes. Now she was searching for her favorite blue ones. 

When Kara met her eyes, she could see the emotions in them. Lust had darkened them. She could also see Kara’s love for her in them, but what she wasn’t prepared for was fear. Her brain was unbelievably slow. Why would she be scared?

A whispered confession was her answer. “Lee, I’ve never done this before. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lena’s brain was still fuzzy. What had sparked this change?

Suddenly, she felt Kara’s breath ghosting over her bare skin when she ducked her head to escape Lena’s intense, studying gaze. 

Her bare skin.  
Lena had undressed herself. 

And because Kara had originally been here for a movie night, she hadn’t bothered with a bra beneath her sweater.  
She had practically shoved her breasts into Kara’s face. 

As the realization struck, she jumped backwards, off of Kara and the couch.  
“Oh my god, Kara, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, or to push you to do something you’re not ready for. God why am I such an idiot? Stupid, stupid feelings. I should’ve never-” 

“Lena please stop, it’s okay. I’m okay. And don’t you dare take back what you said because I love you too, I was just too afraid that I was alone in this.”  
With fire in her eyes Kara had also jumped to her feet to catch Lena’s wild gesturing hands. They calmed with Kara’s gentle touch. Their eyes met again, and Lena could see the determination in Kara’s. 

“I love you, Lena. And I want to be with you like that. But I don’t know how.” Kara declared a little shyly. 

“Are you sure about this? About me? Because I don’t think I could stand it if my mistake destroys our whole relationship.” Lena answered, voicing her fear of losing Kara. 

“Of course, I am sure about you. Ever since we first met, I never wanted anyone this bad. I wanted to ask you out on date, to hold your hand when we went to the park or at game night. I wanted to care for you when Jack died, and I wanted to kiss you so bad when you were at Sam’s house because of Edge. I want to be with you in every way I can, but I don’t know how.” 

“Let me show you, then,” Lena answered with returning confidence.  
She was still naked from her pants up. She didn’t miss Kara checking her out when she held out her hand and lead them into her bedroom. 

“As longs as we continue to be this honest, everything will work out just fine”.


End file.
